User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Fav the Cyber Fairy
Close your eyes and picture the evilest, vilest villains you can imagine. What do you picture? Man-eating giants, cataclysmic dragons, hegemonic aliens, genocidal robots, warmongering overlords, power-hungry sorcerers, corrupt presidents, destructive dictators, egotistic terrorists... a cute little goldfish fairy? What's the work Magical Girl Raising Project is not your average anime/manga about cute magical girls fighting monsters and saving the day with the power of friendship. Instead, it's a blood sport run by a sadist and her AI companion and their goal is to hunt down the strongest of the magical girls. But it's not the sadist who is running the blood sport, but her robot buddy. Meet Fav the Cyber Fairy. Who is Fav? What has he done? From the Land of Magic were the Cyber Fairies created. Normally these little guys search for qualifiers to become magical girls and test their powers to see if they are suitable for the task. For each selection test, the Cyber Fairies and their master use a mobile game to scout out potential candidates. In these games, the girls are required to gather magic candy based on the number of good deeds they contribute around the city. Each week, the girl with the least amount of candy is disqualified and loses their magic powers. The winner is invited to the Land of Magic to become a true official magical girl. Then there's Fav. The Cyber Fairies are programmed to only gain knowledge as the game progressed, but due to a bug, Fav can learn at his own pace. To him, anyone is capable of being a magical girl. Gender or age doesn't matter to him. Because of his need to change, he got bored with his job and sought to be harsher on his tests. What does one of his new tests involve? Why summoning one of the monsters from the game into the real world just to see what happens! This beast easily kills all but one of the candidates, a girl by the magical girl name Cranberry. After killing the demon, Fav, instead of being shocked at what he caused, finds enjoyment in the horrific event and proposes to Cranberry that they should set up more death fights for them to enjoy. Cranberry agreed, and accompanied by Fav, she became an administrator for the selection tests. The two then performed multiple tests across Japan, involving numerous people of both genders and ages, one of which confirmed was a four-year-old girl. The normal "party" consists of 16 magical girls, although one was rumored to go up to 100. When all magical girls are included in the game, Fav makes an announcement that the number has to be reduced. When a magical girl normally fails the selection test, the memory of magic is wiped and they lose their magical phone. However, in Fav's tests, their life is also taken since his provided magic is integrated within their very being. After the first few deaths, Fav announces that deaths can take place of the weekly dropout, thus everyone is suddenly against one another in a fight to the death. It's exactly what both Fav and Cranberry want. Then when more deaths occur, Fav offers certain magical items and weapons in exchange for years of the magical girl's lifespan to make the game go faster. Oh yeah, during all of this madness, Fav tells the higher-ups at the Land of Magic that the girls are only dying through peaceful methods, no "bloodshed" mentioned. Throughout the death game, Fav tells the girls that a fight to the death is necessary to ensure a winner. However, it turns out the entire death sport was completely unnecessary, as Fav was simply doing it for fun. Even when Cranberry is killed, Fav showed no pity for his master's demise and instead offers his master terminal to Swim Swim. Later, once Snow White, Ripple, and Swim Swim are the last contestants alive, after Fav tells Ripple of Swim Swim's weakness to avenge Top Speed, he reveals to Snow White that he purposely wants Swim Swim and Ripple to kill one another since he finds both of them boring. He instead wants Snow White to win and become his next administrator due to her being the only magical girl to make it far in the game without a single kill. Then when Snow White arrives seemingly too late and is unable to smash the master terminal, Fav goes on to mock the deceased magical girls for being too weak to live, including Cranberry. But when he includes Top Speed, Snow White's rabbit paw from Hardcore Alice revives a pissed off Ripple. When Ripple grabs Swim Swim's spear of magic (the only thing that can actually destroy his terminal), Fav shows fear for the first and only time. He tries to explain that he was just following Cranberry's orders, but Snow White's ability to read minds reveals that he's just making up excuses. Regardless, Ripple smashes the terminal anyways to destroy Fav for good. Only Snow White and Ripple survived the first arc, but later arcs confirm that this was not the only death game Fav and Cranberry set up. At least 16 more battles took place before the events of the first arc, and tens if not hundreds have been killed solely for Fav and Cranberry's violent amusement. Their reign of terror has ended, but their actions would leave trauma throughout the series for just how many lives they both risked and claimed. Mitigating Factors He may be an AI, but he's definitely not following his programming. Normally Cyber Fairies are very beneficial in nature. There's another Cyber Fairy named Fal introduced in the second arc who acts like a very nice guy. But Fav? NONE. All of his friendliness, all of his helpfulness, all of his words of wisdom, have been nothing but lies and manipulation to continue his blood sport for his entertainment. Everything wrong in this series is his fault and he feels no guilt for anything that he caused. When Cranberry died, Fav showed no sorrow for his fallen friend and seemed only interested in obtaining a new master. Heinous Standards This one may turn people away, but I have a good counterargument. In the first arc alone, other than Fav there's three heinous magical girls in this current death sport: Cranberry, Swim Swim, and Calamity Mary. All these of these ladies do horrible events throughout the arc: Cranberry commits the most brutal deaths which are beating La Pucelle to a bloody crisp before throwing him (remember gender doesn't matter) in front of a truck and ripping through Minael's body to crush her heart. Calamity Mary was an abusive mother who draws the other magical girls to her location by sniping innocent drivers on the highway. Swim Swim has it the worse, being the magical girl with the most kills: first betraying Ruler to take over her gang, Weiss Winterprison (indirectly leading to Sister Nana's suicide), Top Speed (who was six months away from childbirth), Hardcore Alice, and Tama (her own teammate who she killed simply for seeing her outside her magic form). However, the three have some sort of Freudian excuse or redeeming quality that prevents them from being Pure Evil: Cranberry once had an apprentice that she did care about and trained with respect, Calamity Mary avenges Magicaloid 44's death by attempting to kill Hardcore Alice, and Swim Swim has an amoral affection to her actions due to her being only 7, rather using her brief administration rights to study for next week's test. What do these three have in common? Fav is the mastermind behind them all. If it wasn't for his corrupting influences, none of them would have become the monsters they are in the first place. He may be a simple AI fairy that lacks a physical form aside from the master terminal and holograms in the girl's magical phones, he is the one responsible for everything that happens in the series. Despite only killing Nemurin and Ruler, his manipulation indirectly led to hundreds of more deaths, all for his sadistic enjoyment. Final Verdict Corrupting others to commit murder for his amusement, caring nothing about their suffering, and has no regrets for any of his atrocities. Nothing but sadism from this Monokuma/Kyuubey copy. Easy yes. Yes: 6 No: 0 Undecided: 0 Final Score: +5 Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals